


Wedding Dress

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily, Remus, and Sirius are wedding dress shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find the actual post on tumblr, that this was based on.

It was a week and a half before Lily and James's wedding. Lily, Remus, and Sirius were at a dress shop together, helping Lily pick out just the right one. Lily had already tried on a bunch of wedding dresses, but she wanted to find the perfect one. 

A couple minutes ago Lily had gone into the changing room with the latest dress, and Remus was sitting outside. 

"So what do you think of that one?" he called out. "Come out here and let me see it."

Much to Remus's surprise, not only did Lily walk out wearing a dress, but Sirius did as well. Remus honestly hadn't realized that he had disappeared. 

"What do you think Remus, would I make a radiant bride?" Sirius asked, and did a spin.

Lily laughed. "If you wear that to my wedding you'll definitely show me up."

"Please tell me that you're wearing underwear under there." Remus pleaded.


End file.
